Hobo
Hobo, also known as hobotm, was an early resident of Dragonhollow active throughout much of the First Era. He gained notoriety as a bandit raider who looked for easy, opportunistic targets. After attempting to cheat DragonLegends on a trade, the legendary warrior waged a quick and decisive campaign of revenge. Having lost everything, Hobo left the planet for other worlds. =History= ---- Early Activites He arrived in Lakeview Village via airship on 1E:24 and built a shabby wooden box in the Slums next to Tox's cabin. When the Skullcleavers launched a surprise attack on Lakeview during the War of Wizards, Hobo was slain by their leader and eventually chased out of the Slums. Like many of the refugees, he sought refuge in the Red Light District. He joined Stud's Squad, a temporary posse formed to counter the Skullcleavers, but abandoned their cause at the climactic final battle of the war at Azuropolis. After the hostilities abated, Hobo began launching quick attacks and robberies on his fellow citizens. As a bandit raider, he thrived in the early chaos and isolation of Lakeview Village. He was an opportunistic outlaw, primarily preying upon newcomers and unsuspecting noncombatants as they left the magical protections of the Old Oak. Hobo attended the Monthessary celebration in Lakeview Village. On 1E:29, he found a flaw in the magical claim protections of Eris and used it to gain entrance to Tox's storage chests. After the issue was brought to her attention, Eris agreed not turn his body into soup if Hobo returned the lifted loot and showed her how he did it. Targeting Macca While exploring forests north of the Lake, he discovered the location of Macca's treehouse. He posed as a friendly visitor and then knocked Macca off of a high walkway where he plummeted to his death, leaving Hobo to take his dropped items. Hobo preyed upon Macca further, preventing the man from leaving his property. Eventually, Ozven and Tox arrived to help equip Macca with superior weapons and armor. When Hobo returned to the treehouse, he fell into Macca's ambush and was himself slain. In the end, Macca not only recovered much of his previously lost items but acquired Hobo's weapons as well. Feud with Azureila Hobo learned a valuable lesson from the Macca affair. As the inhabitants of the Lakelands grew richer and so were able to afford higher quality armor and weapons, Hobo realized he needed better enchanted gear if his future raids were to be successful. He made heavy use of the public spawner established by Azureila, a Priestess of Eris, but began irritating her by leaving it on even after he was done using it, causing enough strain on time itself to slow everything down in Dragonhollow. As his need for a steady stream of XP grew, Hobo started camping Azureila's spawner, resorting to threats and violence against anyone who came near it. In retaliation, Azureila made the difficult decision to restrict access to the spawner with a trust whitelist which excluded Hobo entirely. Since they were next-door neighbors in the Slums, Hobo found it easy to antagonize her. When Azureila left her house, he would fire arrows from above his wall, though from her vantage point on a second-floor balcony she and AJ returned the favor, killing him several times. Next he expanded his property claim to stop her expansion plans and left lava outside of her front door. Azureila countered the tactic aggressively by enlisting the aid of PirateMachine in erecting a high cobble wall around his property that could not be broken, trapping him inside his own home and forcing him to teleport to the Old Oak in Lakeview Village if he wanted to leave, as this was before Eris allowed her subjects to merely speak the magic words "trapped" and escape such ploys. Several days passed before Azureila dismantled the wall, feeling bad for Hobo and taking pity on him. Their quarrel came to an end when Azureila moved out of the Slums and constructed Azuropolis. Evidently, Hobo learned a lesson here, too. Once Ultrazido moved into Azureila's empty old home in the Slums, Hobo maintained a cordial relationship with his new neighbor. Trade Deficit On 1E:44, Hobo traveled to the Dragon's Den to do business with DragonLegends. However, when the time came to pay the diamonds he owed, Hobo refused and attempted to teleport home to safety. Unfortunately for him, he was unaware of the shop safeguard that DragonLegends had recently installed to prevent theft and fraud. Before the five-second delay expired and he teleported, the shop's piston-powered crusher mashed Hobo's body into solid stone and he suffocated. Instead of scamming DragonLegends, the shopkeeper got back his inventory and kept everything Hobo had been carrying—including the heavy diamond armor set he had only just finished after losing his previous one during the incident with macca. Unwilling to cut his losses, Hobo launched an amphibious assault directly on Dragon's Den by emerging from the water in the dead of night. However, DragonLegends was one of the most skilled duelists in Dragonhollow and vastly outclassed Hobo's skill as a swordsman. After wandering around blindly in the dark, dank depths of the Den, he was easily overtaken and slaughtered. DragonLegends took the fight to the Slums and repeatedly killed Hobo, who was lured out in the hopes of retrieving his loot. By the time he realized his foe was far too powerful to defeat, he had used the last of his supplies and was left empty-handed, having spent the last of his iron, gold, and diamonds creating replacement gear. Truly conquered, Hobo admitted defeat and attempted to negotiate a deal with DragonLegends to get some of his things returned. DragonLegends declined, saying that he would not deal with those he distrusted, and that the spoils of war were his under the rules of Eris. Filled with despair and frustration at the idea of starting over from scratch, Hobo decided to leave Dragonhollow in search of new worlds and opportunities. His remaining belongings were later raided by Azureila and AJ and his home was demolished by Matioshka, who established his own residence on the site. Legacy Hobo returned for brief visits in later lands during the Second and Third Eras. In the Third Era, Tox used the example of Azureila claim-sieging Hobo's home in the Slums in his argument opposing a banishment of the Dragonslayers for similar offenses. Category:People Category:Lakelands Residents Category:Ancients Category:Citizens Category:Stud's Squad Category:Slums